


By Any Other Name

by Live



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't really Know how to Tag, Fluff, M/M, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live/pseuds/Live
Summary: He never calls Bones Leonard...





	

He never calls Bones Leonard.

Since their first introduction (“McCoy. Leonard McCoy.”) Bones has been Bones. And no matter how many times Bones rolls his eyes and complains he’ll always be Jim’s Bones.

Never just Bones though.

Never.

He remembers the first time he called Bones Len. The two of them are pretty pathetic when it comes to confessing their feelings (for pretty good reasons if you asked Jim and Bones). So, Jim had a good five years of imagining having his hands all over Bones, but it was never Bones in his imagination, it was always Len.

Jim thought he was so clever separating his friend and reality from his dreams and lover with a simple name. That is until the two started to blend together.

They’ve always had moments that were potentially more intimate than friendship, but after Jim died there was no point denying their friendship had shifted. Though deny it they did. In hindsight Jim is surprised the crew hadn’t staged an intervention before Jim was forced to face reality.

He was resting far more than should have been comfortable in Bones’ space on the couch. Bones was holding the holo-pad in one hand (and really that should have tipped them off long ago, after all the Captain’s quarters had a holo-screen) and the other rested along the back of the couch, the tip of his fingers almost touching Jim’s ear, almost playing with the blond strands of hair.

Jim could almost imagine those fingers that had patched him up on more than one occasion, those fingers that had saved him, in his hair. Trying to sooth his unruly locks into something more respectable for a Captain.

“Len,” Jim had murmured while sinking further into Len’s side.

“Huh?” Len had questioned and when Jim refused to acknowledge him, he nudged him more.

“What?” Jim had grumbled.

“Not that I miss that stupid nickname, but you never call me Len,” Len had grumbled back.

And that was just wrong. Jim probably called Len, Len just as much as he called him Bones. But Len didn’t know that. The name was usually reserved for fantasies where Jim was fucking Len until Len didn’t even know his name. Or in situations like the one they were both in, just cuddling and enjoying each other’s company.  
Jim blinked a few times before laughing. Looked like he was going to be calling him Len much more openly.

“Don’t complain Len,” Jim managed between snickers and, because he never could help himself. “I just didn’t think you’d appreciate being called Bones while I fucked you… Or you fuck me, I’m more than open to both options.”

Doctor McCoy was the name reserved for situations when Jim had to be Captain. It’s not a moniker he’s fond of using.

Bones was usually very good at following orders. Sure, he’d moan and he’d argue when he thought you were wrong, but when push came to shove he followed through on what he was ordered to do.

So when Jim had to call him Doctor McCoy usually something was going horribly wrong. As of this point of their career Jim has only had to call Bones Doctor McCoy three times.

The first time had been the roughest for the two of them. It was the second mission the Enterprise had been on after the Narada incident. Medical assistance was needed in the middle of a civil war and each member going down needed to hold a phaser. 

Bones had refused.

“Bones you need to be able to defend yourself!” Jim had argued as they walked towards the transporter, the crew members following (minus Spock) had looked extremely uncomfortable by the argument between Captain and CMO.

“Jim I’m a healer not a fighter,” Bones had defended himself but Jim just snorted.

“Say that to the bar brawls you joined me with.”

“There’s a difference between helping your sorry ass out of a bar fight you started and shooting a phaser at someone!”

“That’s why it’s set to stun, Bones!”

They had stopped outside the transporter room. Jim had gestured for the others to walk on in, while he and Bones finished their argument. Spock would make sure the rest of the crew were prepared by the time he had convinced Bones.

“You and I both know a stun blast from a phaser can kill just as well as the killing setting,” Bones had glared and it was true, a well-placed stun blast could have lasting damage, but-

“Doctor McCoy,” Bones had raised an eyebrow. “I can’t let you beam down unless you agree to bring a phaser.”

“Jim-”

“Doctor McCoy,” Jim had cut his argument off, holding out the phaser gun Bones had been turning down. “It’s against regulations for any member of Starfleet to beam down to a war zone without protection.”

Jim pretended to ignore the hard look Bones had given him. Pretended to ignore the way Bones’ hands shook as he took the phaser from him. Pretended to ignore the way he had manipulated his friend: he always knew Bones would put saving others before himself.

“Come on Bones,” he had smiled and that was the last words he got to say to Bones for three days.

Three days later, one civil war ended and many aliens on the mend Jim and Bones were finally allowed a moment to rest. Jim found Bones in his quarters with shaking hands clinging to the phaser Jim had given him.

“Don’t want to see you right now, Kid.”

“I know,” and Jim did, but that didn’t stop him from walking to the other side of the room, gently prying the phaser from his hands (not one shot fired, though the still healing bruise across Bones’ face said he wasn’t given the same courteous).

“Want to get something to eat?” Jim asked holding Bones’ hands (they were hands that never should have to shake).

“Sure.”

The second time wasn’t any better. Though Jim still feels emotionally scarred from the countdown Bones had made of his own life.

Jim doesn’t know why he started calling Bones Doctor McCoy on that mission. He imagines it’s because he was jealous of the flirting Bones had directed at Carol (and he could understand the attraction, the two of them would cut a striking image together).

So Jim’s “may I remind you Doctor McCoy that you are not there to flirt” was quickly followed by a whine of “Bones” when he was ignored. The pretence of authority was not really one he could follow through with on this mission, but he was glad for it once the missile had tried to take Bones out with it.

If he was just able to think of it as Doctor McCoy down on the planet instead of Bones (Bones, Bones, Bones) then maybe he’d be able to do the right thing. The Captaincy thing. Pike had said he deserved a second chance at Captaining after all.

But, Jim couldn’t call Carol back, not without Bones. Jim would always choose to be a selfish Captain if it means his crew is safe.

So, once the missile’s been shut off and everything seems safe, Jim continues to hide behind his Captain’s persona.

“Doctor McCoy are you alright?” He asks, but at the lack of response he feels his Captain’s façade splinter.

“Bones?”

Hearing Bones voice had never relieved him more (though admittedly he always feels that way when he hears Bones’ voice). He hopes he never has to call Bones Doctor McCoy again.

The third time, and probably not the last, had been nerve wrecking.

“Doctor McCoy stand down!” Jim had yelled, but couldn’t be heard over the noise, so he ran.

The mission they were on had gone horribly, horribly wrong. It hadn’t taken long and now in what was probably the most uninhabitable planet Jim had ever come across, they were being toyed with by guerrilla personnel. They were stuck on this planet until the ion storm stopped interfering with communication.

The problem right now? One of their crew members who had gone missing had been found hanging in front of them. A warning and most definitely a trap.

Bones being the secret sweetheart under all his gruff bear posturing couldn’t leave him there, needed to see if there was anything he could do to help. Which is why Jim had acted as Captain and called him Doctor McCoy before even trying to talk reason to Bones, he would not be easy to convince.

Jim tackled Bones to the ground before he could get too close.

“Jim! What the hell!” Had been the yell muffled by the dirt Jim was pushing him into, not that Jim could hear well over his thumping heart.

This was the first time he had to call him Doctor McCoy since they had started formally dating and he hoped Bones could forgive him. But, more important than forgiveness was his CMOs safety.

“Doctor McCoy stand down,” he’ll repeat it and repeat it until his voice is hoarse and dry if he has to.

“Jim! You can’t be serious!” The struggling starts in earnest then.

“Bones! It’s a trap and I’m not letting you go over there to suffer the same fate!”

“He could still be saved Jim! I can’t leave him!”

“He’s dead Bones.” And it’s painful to say, but he’s Captain and can do this.

“We can’t leave him Jim, whether he’s dead or not!” 

“We won’t,” Jim means it, he’s as protective of his crew as Bones, but he won’t risk them when there’s no need to, he’ll mourn Ensign Whitley when they’re safe. “When we have contact with the ship we’ll get him down, but not until we can safely.”

“Jim!” Bones sounds so broken and Jim almost feels like crying from the sound, but he keeps Bones down. He’s Captain and he’ll keep his CMO safe, later he can make sure they’re both OK as Jim and Bones, but for now they are Captain and CMO (and he need his CMO safe).

He only got to call Bones Leo once.

It’s a missed opportunity that is unfortunate as Jim thinks the old nickname sounds sweet. He hears it when they visit Georgia together (hand in hand, not that Jim is bragging or anything).

They’re visiting Bones’ family. It’s a sore spot Jim knows. David McCoy six feet under, the rest of his blood relatives not happy with Bones’ part in that and a daughter his ex-wife keeps away from him, but Jim is nothing if not persuasive (insistent).

So, the two of them find themselves outside Jocelyn’s house to discuss custody rights. Jim’s made his point already and knows that he’s managed to make Jocelyn agree to let Bones’ see Joanna more (it’s not like they’re on Earth enough to be a risk for Jocelyn), but this is a formality before it’s finalised.

They discuss it with Jocelyn and Clay (and Jim doesn’t understand why she cheated on Bones for Clay and from talking to Clay later neither does her current husband, not that either of them are complaining). The legal documents are signed with their lawyers and the room seems just slightly less tense.

“I am sorry Leo,” is all Jocelyn says to Bones this time.

“Leo?” Jim had asked not too long after, the name rolling off his tongue easily and making Jim think of the stars (it’s a good nickname).

But, Bones looks so heartbroken at the name Jim doesn’t use it again. Jim imagines he could make the nickname his, if he used it enough. Jim is sure he could make Bones smile to hear it, but he’s also sure that some nicknames need to be left alone. It’s why no one calls him Jimmy or JT anymore, those names are more than a name. So, he leaves Leo to Bones and Jocelyn (even if it’s a beautiful nickname).

But, Joanna more than makes up for it, because as soon as she returns home that day Jim has another name for Bones that he loves to use. Joanna’s Daddy.

“Who are you?” The teenaged girl had asked Jim after the tearful reunion with Bones.

“Your Daddy’s boyfriend,” Jim beats Bones to the reply and grinned at said Dad and boyfriend.

Bones had rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide the slight twitch of his lips.

Jim adored talking to Joanna. Not only was she as intelligent as her Daddy, but he constantly referred to Bones’ as her Dad when they spoke. Bones tried to not show his joy at being called such but Jim knew him too well. Being a Dad suited his Bones well.

So, although Jim had called Bones a variety of names over the years he had never called him Leonard. Not even when introducing him to new people (he enjoyed calling him Bones for introductions if he was honest).

Which was why Jim couldn’t explain why when he dropped down to one knee in front of Bones, surrounded by their crew (their family) on shore leave, Jim called him Leonard.

“Leonard.” He had started.

Jim at first thinks he calls him Leonard so everyone can be sure that’s who he’s addressing, but there are plenty of people called Leonard in the world and only one person he calls Bones, so why didn’t he just call him Bones? He later decides he wants everyone to understand how serious he is and what’s a more serious name than Leonard?

Ultimately it doesn’t matter, because after Jim finishes his proposal and Bones says yes he’ll have fun calling Bones his fiancé. And then, even later, when they’re married he’ll eagerly call Bones Mr. Kirk-McCoy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't wrote fanfiction in quite a few years now! Been so caught up in Uni and essays that I've neglected my love of the fictional writing. And this is the first piece I'm posting to Ao3 O:
> 
> Creative criticisms are always welcome (and thank you to my dear Guinea for reading this, you found a bunch of mistakes that were hiding from me!)


End file.
